


Kuroko no Stalking

by ShiroRikiya



Series: The Stalker, The Stalked, The Jealous and The Confession [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Stalker!Kuroko, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is a stalker and he stalks Akashi and Akashi knows about it but does nothing because he loves the attention Kuroko is giving him and intentionally leaves his things behind for Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko no Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. There may be wrong spellings and wrong grammar. *whispers* Please don't kill me.

1.  
It was a fine morning and one Kuroko Tetsuya was busy. 

Busy with what you say?

Well, of stalking of course!

But our Tetsuya would never call it that. He would say that he was only looking. Merely appreciating the ethereal being that was before him. 

Yes, appreciating. It was not an obsession whatsoever. 

That's what Tetsuya would say. 

And now, Tetsuya is currently stalking - err...looking at this ethereal being. 

Namely, Akashi Seijuurou. 

Akashi Seijuurou was playing basketball all by himself inside the school gym and Kuroko was currently peeking at him behind the gym doors. 

He wanted to join his beloved Akashi-kun and play with him and be near at him and at the same time he wants to stay exactly where he is and witness with his own eyes how beautiful Akashi-kun is. 

Yes, beautiful. The way he shoots the ball, the way his eyes would be filled with concentration as he ran across the court and the way his sweat would run down his arms and neck.

Yes.

Breathtakingly beautiful. 

"Ah...Akashi-kun..."

He was softly sighing when a voice rang outside.

"Ah! Kurokocchi! Good morning! What are you doing here?" 

Sadly, he turned to Kise-kun.

"Good morning Kise-kun. I'm here for the morning practice." 

"Ah, right! Now, let's go and change!"

And just like that, our adorable stalker was dragged away from the object of his affections. 

 

2.  
"Aka-chin, where's your pen?"

At the question, Kuroko's hand tightened on the book that he was pretending to read. And the pocket which contained the redhead's pen suddenly felt so heavy. 

"It seems that I've lost it, Atsushi. I must have dropped it somewhere." 

"Hmm. That's unusual for you." 

No.

That was not true. Akashi Seijuurou was not someone who would easily lose any of his belongings. There was another reason for this. And yes, your suspicions are right. The bluenette that was currently pretending to read was the one who took it. 

Kuroko Testsuya stole Akashi-kun's pen. 

But no, it wasn't intentional.

Really it isn't.

Earlier, when nobody else was in the room except for Tetsuya, he saw the innocent pen lying on his beloved's desk. 

Slowly, he picked it up and welcomed the happiness that came along with touching the redhead's pen. 

And no, it was not in his intentions to steal it but before he could place it back on the desk, the door suddenly opened and Kuroko, panicking, had stuffed the pen in his pocket.

And now, he's debating with himself if he should give it back or not. 

Like maybe he could. It would certainly be a nice addition to his collection of things regarding Akashi-kun but then Akashi-kun might really, really, need his pen. 

What to do...

"Well, whoever found it can keep it. I don't really mind."

And with that, the worries of our adorable bluenette was eased away. 

 

3.  
It is currently lunch break and our adorable blue haired stalker is busy looking at his beloved. 

He's currently on the rooftop, staring at his beloved from a distance. 

His beloved, Akashi Seijuurou, was sitting on one of the benches, a bento on his lap. He was busy eating but if he would raise his head up, he could easily see Kuroko, staring at him. 

Kuroko stood there, beside the door, appreciating the view presented before him. 

The way Akashi-kun elegantly holds his chopsticks and picks a vegetable and carefully chews on it. Everything was so beautiful. Even the air seems to shimmer. 

While Kuroko was basking in his bliss, the redhead raised his head up and saw Kuroko. 

"Tetsuya. What brings you here?"

With great difficulty, Kuroko had to revert back to his emotionless mask and not to show the happiness that he's currently feeling and be sober enough to answer Akashi-kun's question. 

"Akashi-kun. I thought I would join you for lunch." He said and raised his bento so the redhead could see it. 

"Oh, I see. Of course you may." 

Having a back up plan is always better. 

 

4.  
How can one be elegant in everything? 

Only Akashi Seijuurou knows.

The way he delicately holds his pen between his fingers. The way his eyes dances across the paper. The way he hums as he reads. 

Just everything about Akashi Seijuurou is elegant. 

And our cute stalker was outside the redhead's office, looking at him through the glass in a trance and maybe there's drool running down his chin or maybe not.

None of it matters to our adorable stalker. 

"Yo Tetsu! What are ya doing doing there?" 

Damn it! Just when he was busy...

Akashi-kun's head snapped up and blue eyes met gold and scarlet ones. 

Kuroko slowly pushed open the door and entered.

"Tetsuya. What brings you here?" Akashi-kun asked.

"Midorima-kun sent me to tell you that he needs to discuss something with you about the training regimen of the basketball club." Kurko answered flawlessly. 

"I see. Thank you very much Tetsuya." 

Again, having a back up plan is always better.

"Umm...Tetsu...is that drool?"

 

5.  
It was quiet in the room, the golden afternoon light slanting through the window making the dust particles in the air glimmer like gold dust. A light breeze was swaying the ends of the curtains slightly, like waves in the ocean. 

A certain redhead was seated at his seat at the back of the room. He was sleeping. His head on top of his arms and his eyes closed. His face the image of peace. 

It was breathtaking like this. The afternoon light setting ablaze the redhead's strands, almost like a halo, lighting up his face with a peaceful expression on it, and the surroundings, colored in a soft sunset yellow. It was like a scene described in one of those love poems. It was a scene that was meant to tear open your heart and leave it contended and light. It was a scene to capture everyone's heart. 

Kuroko was by the door, mouth slightly open, taking small amounts of oxygen while his eyes were shining while it took in the scene before him. 

Seeing the redhead this way, it was making his feelings overflow. It was sweetly drowning his heart. 

If drowning was like this, he'd happily die every time he could. 

He didn't know what he was doing. His mind was still paralyzed, trying to take back it's bearings and think about the next action. But it seems like his body didn't wanted to wait for directions and acted on it's own. 

When he came to, he realized that his lips was softly touching something soft and smooth and Akashi-kun's face was awfully close to his. 

A few seconds passed...then he realized. 

He was kissing Akashi-kun's cheek!

Kuroko's eyes widened. His heart was beating so fast. His face felt so hot suddenly. 

He jumped back like acid was poured over him. 

Kuroko stood there, unable to do anything but touch his lips that had kissed the cheeks of his beloved. 

There was something moving, rolling, or changing inside his heart. 

Still in shock, face flaming red, he quickly slipped into the hallway, softly closing the door behind him. 

Clutching his chest, Kuroko ran away. 

Unbeknown to him, eyelids slowly opened to reveal gold and crimson eyes, staring at the door our beloved stalker had just exited. 

Slowly, a smile formed on the redhead's lips. 

"Ah...my sweet...sweet Tetsuya."

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind a rock* *whispers* please don't kill me...!


End file.
